


Always

by Sparcina



Series: Iron Webs to Covet [22]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Peter, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Felching, Gentle Dom, M/M, Sex Toys, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/pseuds/Sparcina
Summary: The small black box was getting hard to ignore.Peter straddled his lap and lowered himself until their mouths brushed around the gag. Tony grunted, hips jerking up on instinct, and Peter darted out his tongue to trace the inseam of Tony’s lips. The softness of the kiss, the wet heat of Peter’s mouth teasing him, drove him a little wilder still.The chains linking his ankles to the spreadbar gave a loud clang as he tried to plant his feet on the mattress to roll his hips properly. Peter smiled in their kiss, one hand migrating to the side of Tony’s face, the caress soothing. Tony whined and strained further against his links, but there was no fear in him, and the frustration was laced with pleasure. The joy of being cared for—of being owned.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Webs to Covet [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/779883
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



> Dearest HogwartsToAlexandria,  
>   
> Here's some Dom!Peter just for you! Happy holidays :)

The small black box was getting hard to ignore. Rectangular and flat with a shimmery white ribbon looped in a bow on top, it stood out sharply against the light wood grain of the nightstand. There were at most two feet between the nightstand and the bed. On any other day, Tony may not have been able to resist temptation.

Not today.

The vibrator slowed down to a faint buzz once more, yanking him away from the edge. Gasping and swearing in the same breath, Tony let his head fall back against the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. His arms ached where they were bound at his back, but he relished that ache. A year ago, the mere idea of being tied up, even for a lover’s pleasure, wouldn't have crossed his mind. Peter had never offered, because he knew. God, he knew Tony so well it would terrify him, if Tony didn’t trust Peter more than he trusted himself. And he had to trust Peter a great deal indeed to accept to be helpless like this.

Lying naked on his back, wrists bounds together and arms tied snuggly at his back.

Ankles held fast by a spreadbar of his own creation, dating back to one of the many nights sleep had evaded him.

Gagged with a small, soft silicone ball that left him plenty of room to breathe but none to talk.

He wasn’t blindfolded. He could be, when he really was in the mood, but tonight, he’d really wanted to be able to see Peter.

So, he opened his eyes again.

“There you are.” Peter shot from the chair he’d been lounging in a moment ago, ensconced in semi-darkness like the delightful little voyeur he was, and climbed on the bed. His hair was still a little wet from the shower they’d shared earlier, and a drop hit Tony on the cheek. Tony exhaled harshly around the gag as Peter drank in the sight of him, brown eyes warm and brimming with affection, cheeks dusted the most delicious pink, lips curled up in a secretive smile that had first appeared twenty minutes ago when Peter first teased him with the gift.

Tony had thought _this_ —Peter tying him up and watching him writhe on their bed with a vibrator snug in his ass—was the gift until the box made an appearance. At the time, he’d been too lost to the wet sensation of Peter’s mouth around his cock to pay any attention to the box. To be fair, every moment of intimacy between them made him feel slightly disconnected from reality, as though he was accessing an alternate version of the world where he didn’t have to worry about anything and could simply bask in bliss and appreciate the miracle that was their relationship. To think that if he hadn’t watched _that_ video all those years ago, they may never have met…

Peter straddled his lap and lowered himself until their mouths brushed around the gag. Tony grunted, hips jerking up on instinct, and Peter darted out his tongue to trace the inseam of Tony’s lips. The softness of the kiss, the wet heat of Peter’s mouth teasing him, drove him a little wilder still. The chains linking his ankles to the spreadbar gave a loud _clang_ as he tried to plant his feet on the mattress to roll his hips properly. Peter smiled in their kiss, one hand migrating to the side of Tony’s face, the caress soothing. Tony whined and strained further against his links, but there was no fear in him, and the frustration was laced with pleasure. The joy of being cared for—of being owned.

 _You’re so beautiful_ , he wanted to say.

He gave his best effort. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Peter dropped in his ear. “I love you.”

Tony wasn’t sure why he was crying. Perhaps he could blame the vibrator, which had been turned at the most tortuous setting ever (read: slow and wonderful), or the too-light friction on his cock. He wanted to beg, and he would, too, if there wasn’t a gag in the way. Scratch that: he begged anyway, and Peter understood the intent, if not the actual words being used.

“We’re almost there, Tony.” Peter nipped at his earlobe, grip tightening _just so_ around his cock. “You’re doing so well for me. I’m so lucky to have you, to be yours. I never want to let you go.”

His voice turned breathy on the last few words. Tony was struggling a little with the whole breathing thing himself. He knew he wasn’t really out of air, but his chest ached nonetheless. It would be stupid to let his pride get in the way and risk having that small discomfort devolve into full-blown panic. With that thought in mind, he meant to bite down in the silicone and groan twice—their safeword when words weren’t available—but Peter took out the gag before he could and guided Tony in a sitting position to unbind his arms.

“Better?”

“Yeah.” Tony huffed, a little embarrassed despite many conversations about how the use of safewords wasn’t a sign of failure on anyone’s part.

He felt the ropes loosen and pool at his waist. Peter pushed them at the foot of the bed with the gag ball and the lube before checking each of Tony’s arms for strain and unwanted marks. A grunt of contentment escaped him as Peter’s thumbs dug gently in his left forearm, massaging away the tension near the elbow.

“Can I kiss you now?”

“We’ve been kissing,” Peter pointed out, and began massaging his wrist.

Tony almost tackled him—if only because they both enjoyed how Peter would subdue him with barely any effort—but then the intriguing black box with its white ribbon caught his eye again.

“Are you going to tell me what’s in there before the suspense kills me?”

Peter pressed one palm to Tony’s chest and pushed once, sending him sprawling onto his back. A heartbeat later, he was draped over him, his body a familiar, wonderful line of heat. Tony’s very interested cock slid against a matching erection still trapped in silk boxer shorts. They were red and gold, for obvious reasons. The wet patch on the front had been there for a while now, and it darkened enticingly as Peter started grinding down against Tony's crotch. If Tony himself hadn’t been so distracted by the box, he might have asked for a taste. He'd always been fond of appetizers. 

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Peter hadn’t quite mastered the chiding tone just yet, and the words came out laced with amusement. “You’re the one who taught me about delayed gratification.”

And hadn’t that been an eye-opening experience for all parties involved.

“You’re blushing every time you look at that box,” Tony gasped as he gave a thrust of his own. “And that hasn’t happened in a, _ah,_ while. The blushing, I—Fuck, Pete.”

“One fuck incoming, extra sweet.”

Tony’s chuckle died in his throat: Peter had just torn his own underwear in two and was now reaching for the toy firmly nestled into Tony's hole, twisting it out with his usual gentleness. The blunt head of his cock, slightly thicker than Tony’s own, replaced the lab-made silicone vibrator.

“ _Finally_.” Tony made grabby hands at Peter’s shoulders. “Come on, give me a proper kiss. _Please?_ ”

Peter entered him slowly—but there was nothing slow, or gentle, about the way he plundered his mouth. Tony’s arousal spiked further when he tried to move his hips and was denied the freedom of motion, and yeah, okay, the super strength contained in Peter’s lithe body was a constant turn on. Case in point: just yesterday, they’d had sex in the workshop mid-discussion. One moment, they'd been working on Peter's suit, and the next moment, Peter had bent him over the workstation and fucked him so hard that Tony had limped the whole evening (and loved it). Needless to say, Clint hadn’t been impressed. Not that Tony cared. The only person he sought to impress was Peter, and going by the way Peter looked at him all day, every day, it was safe to say that they rocked each other’s world.

What was happening now couldn’t be called ‘fucking’. Peter’s thrusts were deep but slow, and the wandering glide of his hands on his chest and neck bordered on reverence. When his teeth sank into Tony’s neck, adding another hickey to the collection of claims littered all over his body, Tony whimpered, the sound small and vulnerable. He’d stopped crying a while ago, but he could sense the lingering wetness in his eyes, and his heart was racing like crazy. Peter peppered his cheeks with kisses as he thrust in and out of him, smiling that bright smile of his that only ever reached his eyes when he was truly happy.

“I love you,” Tony choked out.

“Love you too.”

The careful way Peter caressed him on the inside and the outside, the note of adoration in his voice as he panted his name, it was all too much, and before he knew it Tony careened over the edge, crying out at the sudden surge of pleasure and relief.

Peter followed him soon afterwards.

“Are you going to tell me what’s in that box, now?”

Peter didn’t reply, and Tony propped himself up on his elbows to better watch him. Peter had pulled back to study Tony’s crotch, or, more accurately, his hole. Tony shivered under the intensity of the scrutiny, barely aware of the wetness trickling down his thighs until Peter dropped to all four and parted Tony's asscheeks to get a good look at what lay between.

And feast on it.

Tony gasped, hips bucking as his cock made a valiant effort to fill out once more. Peter pressed his tongue to his rim, and then began to lap his own cum with happy little noises. The tip of his tongue dipped inside Tony's hole a second later, strong and hot and just enough pressure after an orgasm. Tony wasn’t sure if he was being eaten out or plugged up and he loved both options equally.

“Fuck, Pete, you’re killing me…”

Peter’s face appeared between his thighs. “More or less than the suspense?”

It was Tony’s turn to blush. “The jury’s still out on that one.”

Two sets of eyes zeroed on the black box.

“I…” Peter’s aura of confidence dimmed. “It’s okay if you don’t like it. I mean.” He made a vague gesture, nervous and endearing. “I’d like for you to try it on, first, but if you don't want to, if it’s too–”

“Pete,” Tony cut in gently, brushing a thumb over that plush bottom lip he so loved to bite. “I’m sure I’m going to like your present just fine.”

“It’s not exactly a normal present,” Peter said, just a little too fast.

Tony’s interest spiked. “And I’m all the more eager to see it now, sweetheart.”

The box felt light. Tony was tempted to shake it, but Peter looked so nervous that he didn’t dare tease him. For all that they’d been together two years, and Tony had stated on several occasions that everything Peter gave him made him very happy—although Peter didn’t have to get him anything—Peter still doubted himself when it came to gifts.

Tony gave him a reassuring smile as he pulled off the lid. “Now what do we have h…” He trailed off.

A blue and gold leather collar lay on a red velvet cushion. Its design was simple yet intriguing, the two colors twisting around each other in a soothing pattern for the eye. It was three-quarters of an inch wide, and thin enough to be discreet. The significance of the color scheme was obvious, and pleased Tony's possessive side greatly, but it was the meaning of the collar itself that really got Tony’s mind going to wonderful places.

He’d offered Peter a bracelet for their engagement, fully aware that unlike Pepper, Peter wasn’t fond of rings. On that evening fifty-two days ago, Tony may have mentioned that he’d be glad to wear a collar as a married man.

Neither of them had proposed. Tony had had plans. Sumptuous plans, and a timeline that brought that proposal in three weeks’ time.

Tony knew two red-hairs who were going to be disappointed. _He_ certainly wasn’t disappointed…

… and he was totally going to cry again in about thirty seconds, when Peter put the collar on him.

“ _Wow_.” 

“Tony.” Peter’s hands shook slightly as he picked up the collar and presented it to him. “Will you marry me?”

 _Of course,_ Tony wanted to say. _Yes. YES!_ But he was overwhelmed, and like always when that happened, his brain-to-mouth filter misplaced the right words in a one-person version of the broken telephone game. “I thought you’d get me a cock ring, to be honest.”

Peter’s face fell. “I can—”

“Yes!” At the look of utter confusion on his _future husband_ ’s face, Tony covered Peter’s hands with his own. “I mean yes, of course I will marry you, please put that collar on me right now because it’s the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen.”

He dipped tilted his head back, and waited.

Peter’s sharp intake of breath was gratifying. Tony grinned at the rustling of sheets. “Is my _husband_ reconsidering?”

“Your _husband_ ,” Peter replied, and he sounded just as elated, “is enjoying the moment.”

*

Of course, the collar was a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> *This fic is part of an exchange and has been re-dated for author reveals.


End file.
